


La experiencia del cuerpo.

by AloisDunhee



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Amor unilateral, Cuerpos Usurpados, Gen, M/M, Romance, Semidesnudos, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloisDunhee/pseuds/AloisDunhee
Summary: Debido a un problema en link Vrains, Yuzaku y Takeru no pueden desconectarse, pero al no saber cuánto tiempo estarán allí, los siempre muy dispuestos Ai y Flame deciden suplantarlos en sus vidas diarias.Nadie notará la diferencia.





	La experiencia del cuerpo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo deberíamos dejar pasar antes de desconectarnos? —dijo Soulburner. A pesar de que estaban hablando con Kusanagi, este les había dado la orden de no desconectarse.  
—Sí Sol Tecnologies ha ideado este programa, lo mejor es dejar pasar una considerable cantidad de tiempo, hasta que nuestros cuerpos no se vean afectados por la transferencia. —dijo Playmaker.  
—Oye Playmaker-sama, ¿no tienes escuela mañana? —pregunto Ai con más intenciones de molestar que otra cosa—¿Acaso quieres que te pongan ausente de nuevo?  
—Debería llegar a casa para la noche, o mis abuelos vana preocuparse mucho. —dijo Soulburner. A quien no le importaba la escuela o las faltas, sino la única familia que le quedaba. Por su parte Playmaker sabía que nadie lo esperaba en casa.  
—Sé que no es el momento para decirlo, pero ¿qué haremos si este programa rastreador sigue interviniendo? —Pregunto Kusanagi viendo a la pantalla, donde sus compañeros esperaban en sus avatares.

Ese nuevo programa era como un dolor en el trasero, se sospechaba que registraba cualquier salida de Link Vrains, y obviamente identificaba a los usuarios. Era una trabajo de hormiga, pronto podrían descartar perfiles hasta acercarse a sus verdaderas identidades. Aun con sus habilidades de hackeo para ocultar sus pasos, el desaparecer por tiempo indeterminado en el mundo real llamaría la atención de unos cuantos.  
Yuzaku no se considera tan importante como para que alguien lo buscara —que no fuera Kusanagi—, pero Takeru no podía dejar su vida junto a las personas que esperaban su regreso, él debía volver.

—Kusanagi-san, por favor cuida de Ai y Flame. —Dijo Playmaker mientras ingresaba datos en su disco de duelo, y posteriormente le pidió a Takeru el suyo.  
—¿Qué piensas hacer?—pregunto Soulburner acatando cualquier decisión que su compañero haya tomado.  
—Estoy transfiriendo el programa que use para capturar a Ai la primera vez, lo modificare para que sirva como un canal donde los datos de los Ignis se descarguen en nuestros cuerpos. De esa forma podrán burlar el programa sin que sean rastreados, luego podremos volver sin problemas. —Dijo Playmaker sin perder la compostura  
—¿Eso significa que…? —dijo Flame.  
—Ah, yo no entendí nada. —dijo Soulburner con confusión.  
—Significa que vamos a dejarlos en Link Vrains hasta que sea seguro el volver a desconectarse. —Dijo Ai quien no dejaba de ver a Playmaker—. Esa es una responsabilidad muy grande, eso solo prueba lo grande que es nuestra amistad ¿verdad Playmaker-sama? —dijo Ai con una sonrisa.  
Playmaker lo ignoró e inició la transferencia.  
—Flame cuida mucho a los abuelos por mi ¿sí? —dijo Soulburner mientras lo veía irse.  
—Takeru...prometo que te estaré esperando. —respondió el ignis de fuego.  
—¡Que cruel eres!—Exclamó Ai mientras era transferido— Ni siquiera me das un consejo.  
—No actúes imprudentemente. —dijo Playmaker. Ai siguió lloriqueando, pero al menos ahora si lo había despedido.  
—Kusanagi-san, nos mantendremos ocultos mientras todo esto se calma, te contactare pronto. —dijo Yuzaku a su amigo.  
Y luego cortaron la señal.

 

~|°|~

Kusanagi estaba horrorizado, y ligeramente fascinado. Cuando vio a los cuerpos de los adolescentes salir, como si no estuvieran atrapados en la red lo tenía incapaz de decir algo coherente.

—Este lugar parecía mucho más grande desde el disco de duelos. —dijo Takeru. O más bien Flame en el cuerpo de este.  
—¡Ay ñam-ñam-ñam-ñam-ñam-ñam!—decía Ai tirándose de las mejillas de Yuzaku. Kusanagi estaba atónito, porque si bien ese no era su amigo, si era su cuerpo. — ¡Kusanagi-san mira! —Se señaló así mismo— Ahora soy Yuzaku-sama.  
—Ai no deberías repetir lo obvio. —Lo regaño Flame.  
Ai mostró una cara fastidiada, ahora sí se parecía a su dueño.  
—¡Cállate, nadie te pregunto! —lo señaló Ai con el dedo.  
—Oigan...—dijo Kusanagi sin saber cómo empezar.  
—Siempre haces lo que se te viene en gana. —dijo Flame.  
—¡Eso no es cierto, soy muy considerado e increíblemente humilde!—chillo Ai.

Kusanagi no dejaba de mirar a los Ignis pelear, con los cuerpos de los adolescentes, pero eso solo lo hacía más perturbador. Logró calmarlos usando su As bajo la manga.

—¿Tienen hambre?—preguntó Kusanagi con una sonrisa.  
Los Ignis se miraron, y descubrieron que ahora tenían un cuerpo que alimentar.

 

~|°|~

El único adulto presente estaba orgulloso de su lugar de trabajo, y para su buena suerte los Ignis disfrutaban de unos sabrosos Hotdogs, Flame estaba siendo un poco más delicado al tomarse su tiempo, le había dicho que a Takeru le gustaban mucho las papas fritas, por lo que también pidió unas, y comía lentamente saboreando cada bocado. Por su parte Ai ya había consumido tres hotdogs con diferentes tipos de aderezos y salsas, un café y ahora había tomado el celular de Yuzaku y se dispuso a ver videos en internet, podía escucharlo reír desde el mostrador.  
—Con que así se ríe él. —dijo Kusanagi con algo de pena, después de todo escuchar reír a Ai era como escuchar reír a Yuzaku, si es que él lo hacía.

Y sin quererlo, su mente de negociante tuvo una idea.

—Vengan al café Nagi —decía Flame, mientras repartía folletos publicitarios a la gente en la calle. — Vengan al café Nagi. —repetía cada vez que alguien aceptaba uno.  
—Flame esto es aburrido —dijo Ai quejándose—. Volvamos con Kusanagi-san.  
—Él nos pidió que hiciéramos publicidad con esto. —dijo Flame.  
—Entonces déjame a mi tomar el control, se cómo llamar la atención. —decía Ai nuevamente con sus aires de superioridad.  
Flame supo que vendría algo estúpido.

—¡Oh querido! ¿Dices que Playmaker aparecerá hoy para hacer un anuncio importante? —Dijo Ai en voz muy alta, exagerando sus movimientos, volviéndolos más dramáticos. — ¿Y que solo podrán acceder quienes estén conectados a la red del café Nagi?  
—¿Que acaba de decir? —pregunto alguien en la multitud.  
—Dijo algo sobre Playmaker, el héroe de Link Vrains. —Escucho a otro susurrar.  
Pronto la multitud de gente crecía a su alrededor, la emoción se volvió más grande.  
—Y su muy ardiente compañero Soulburner también estará allí. —dijo Flame.  
—Ah sí, él también. —respondió Ai.

Flame tuvo que reconocer que Ai había tenido razón, sí que sabía cómo ser escandaloso, y había vendido esa falsa publicidad. Ya casi no tenían folletos, porque el chisme de que Playmaker diría algo había recorrido las calles rápidamente.  
No dejaban de ver a gente moverse en dirección al café Nagi desde hace un buen rato.

—¿No crees que es peligroso asociar el nombre de Playmaker con el negocio de Kusanagi?—cuestiono Flame. Ai pensó que ese gesto serio no iba con el rostro de Homura.  
—Nadie recuerda cómo se iniciaron los chismes Flame. —dijo Ai quien se felicitaba internamente por su genialidad.

Aquel día Kusanagi tuvo más trabajo que desde hace mucho tiempo, y el dúo de Ignis ayudo de diferentes formas. Aunque hubo una que otra cosa rota en el proceso, al final del dia Kusanagi los mandó a los hogares de sus niños, porque debían asistir al colegio mañana.

Ai no podía esperar a ver a Robocopi, y cuando Flame llegó a la casa de Takeru…

—¡Mocoso insolente! —dijo un anciano increpándolo de la nada, seguido de un golpe en la cabeza. — ¿Dónde andabas? ¡No llegaste a entrenar!  
—Ya querido, no seas tan duro con él. —dijo la dulce voz de una anciana.  
Flame olvido lo especiales que eran los abuelos de su niño.  
—¿Tienes hambre cielo? —preguntó ella.  
—Tonterías, me debes cincuenta lagartijas por haberte ausentado sin motivo.  
Flame había sido golpeado por un anciano, ese fue el final del primer día con ese cuerpo.

~|°|~

—Buenos días Fujiki-kun. —dijo Aoi Zaizen con su saludo de todas las mañanas, siempre era algo tímido.  
Ai se quedó en silencio, entonces Flame le dio un codazo.  
—Yuzaku...—dijo Flame recordándole que ahora era Yuzaku Fujiki y no su Ai— te han dado los buenos días.  
—Oh sí, buenos días Aoi-chan. —dijo Ai con tanta simpleza, Aoi no pudo soportarlo. Ella se sonrojo y guardo su pena para irse más a prisa.  
—¿Aoi-chan?—Cuestiono Flame.  
—Se escuchaba más bonito que solo “Buenos días” —dijo Ai sin reparar en nada.  
—¿No crees que es un poco atrevido? ¿Eso es lo que habría hecho tu niño?—Flame estaba confundido.  
—No —dijo Ai con tono de burla—, Yuzaku habría dejado un gran silencio entre los dos y solo habría dicho “buenos días” o la habría ignorado e ido en silencio. Sus silencios son tan crueles, lo sé mejor que nadie. —decía Ai con los ojos empañados. Luego se recompuso— ¿Que habría hecho el tuyo? Solo por curiosidad.  
—Intentar lucirse y fallar en el intento. —respondió Flame con seguridad.  
Ambos Ignis creyeron que su actuación era excelente.

~|°|~

—Fujiki-kun, no sabía que eras un hombre de esos gustos —dijo Naoki —. Pero es el deber de un amigo apoyar las decisiones que uno toma, eso es lo que haría Playmaker. —Mientras tenía alguna especie de monólogo.

Yuzaku o más bien Ai con su cuerpo, le daba de comer a Flame quien tenía el cuerpo de Takeru. El bento que le había preparado la abuela estaba delicioso, habían decidido almorzar debajo de unas escaleras algo ocultas. Darle de comer a Flame solo era una especie de diversión para Ai, lo había visto en la televisión, un chico le daba de comer frutillas a una chica, pero Robocopi se enojó con él por ver ese programa y se perdió el final.

—¡Ustedes dos, pueden confiar en mí su secreto!—Grito Naoki.  
—¿Quién es él?—preguntó Flame con la boca llena.  
—¿Quién es quién?—preguntó Ai. Luego de que Flame lo señala, Ai contestó— Oh, ni me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí.  
Naoki se sintió humillado.  
—Lleva espiándonos todo el receso. —dijo el Ignis de fuego.  
—Oye...—dijo Ai— ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?  
Naoki no podía creerlo, Yuzaku estaba estaba invitándolo a almorzar. Eso solo probaba ya que estaba aceptando su gran amistad.  
Y con una gran velocidad, Shima se sentó con ellos a comer. Y a conversar de duelos, y de lo genial que eran Playmaker y Soulburner. No dejaba de parecerle extraño las sonrisas y amabilidad de su compañero Fujiki, ni las atenciones que tenía con su amigo de lentes.

—¿Entonces que hay entre ustedes? —pregunto Naoki, aunque no sabía si en verdad quería saber la respuesta.  
—No podemos decirte. —dijo Flame.  
—Sí, no seas chismoso Shima. —lo reprendió Ai.

Naoki no evitó sacar conclusiones sobre ese par, fundadas en nada sobre ese inusual comportamiento. Para él esos dos tenían una relación afectiva que se veía muy íntima.

~|°|~  
Era la primera vez que estaban solos de aquella manera, habían estado solos en el Cyberse y en otras tantas ocasiones. Pero justo allí ocupando los cuerpos de sus niños, lo volvía algo diferente. Y es que no sabían que los humanos fueran tan complicados, su cuerpo reaccionaba a todo incluso sin que se lo ordenaran, y no hallaban el programa de configuración para regularse.

—He querido estar cerca de ti, todo el día. —dijo Flame. Claro que ese tono serio no encajaba con el rostro de Takeru, incluso Flame pensaba lo molesto que era convivir con aquellos lentes. No recordaba cuantas veces los había limpiado ya, y aun así su vista no era tan buena.  
—¡Oh Flame!—exclamó Ai para luego mostrar una sonrisa burlona, y aquel movimiento lo molestaba un poco porque Yuzaku no sonreía a menudo— Sabia que algún día reconocerías al grandioso Ai. —dijo para luego reírse y seguir alabándose entre más cosas que Flame no escuchaba.  
—Como lo esperaba, no te ocurre lo mismo. —dijo Flame aún más pensativo. El rostro de Takeru ahora ocupaba una expresión triste.  
—¿Cómo dices…?—dijo Ai con una expresión confundida. Yuzaku tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

Flame se había sentido de aquella forma todo el día, creía que era por tener el cuerpo de su niño. Ya que jamás había querido acercarse tanto al Ignis de oscuridad como en ese momento, pero esas sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo eran tan extrañas y molestas.  
Porque desde que había entrado en ese cuerpo estaba abrumado, y no sabía cómo controlar los latidos acelerados de su corazón, ni como su respiración se entrecortaba cuando era consciente de la presencia de Ai en el cuerpo de su niño.  
No podía ignorar su presencia, y debería ser alguna reaccion del cuerpo de Takeru, porque quería estar cerca del de Yuzaku.

—Ai, ¿has querido acercarte a otro humano el día de hoy? —pregunto Flame. Debía eliminar toda duda posible.  
Ai pareció pensarlo, y después de estirarse un poco, dio un un medio giro para culminar extendiendo el brazo de Yuzaku para hacer el famoso símbolo de la paz.  
—¡A nadie!—dijo Ai mientras guiñaba un ojo, debió ver esa pase en internet o en la televisión.  
—Ya veo. —dijo Flame siguiendo su camino.  
Ai incapaz de entenderlo lo siguió siendo tan escandaloso como pudiera.  
—¡¿Oye no vas a explicarme que es lo que pasa?! —decía mientras lo perseguía a casa.  
Flame lo dejo hablando solo, adelantándose camino al salón.

~|°|~

Mientras en algún rincón de Link Vrains Yuzaku y Takeru mantenían su posición incógnita de momento en un lugar del cielo donde las plataformas metálicas sobrevolaban, muchas veces las habían esquivado en algún duelo. Aunque Takeru no era precisamente brillante con las computadoras, reconocía y en secreto admiraba las habilidades de Yuzaku.  
Se sentía más solo cuando Flame no estaba con él, y temía porque todo estuviera bien en casa.  
—Gracias por lo de antes. —dijo Homura. Aunque en ese mundo era Soulburner, no pudo evitar ser un poco transparente.  
—Solo hice lo que era mejor para todos. —dijo Yuzaku.  
Homura se preguntó si siempre era tan duro con todo, estaba tratando de darle las gracias por haberse hecho cargo de la situación y haber reducido las consecuencias al mínimo.  
—Es que ya sabes, nunca estamos verdaderamente solos —dijo Homura—. No hay mucho tiempo para conversar, cuando volvamos a casa quiero invitarte a cenar. Mi abuela es una gran cocinera.  
—No tienes que hacer eso —dijo Yuzaku dándole la espalda—. No necesitas agradecerme por algo que tenía el deber de hacer.  
—Pero eso es lo que hacen los amigos —se apresuró a decir Takeru—. Incluso puedes llevar a Ai, estoy seguro que también está agradecido contigo.  
Yuzaku se dio la media vuelta para mirar a su compañero, ellos habían sentido el mismo dolor en el pasado. Entonces porque no lograba entender el verdadero punto de su accionar.  
—Tu familia te está esperando en casa, piensa solo en eso. —dijo Yuzaku.  
—Pero ¿y Ai? ¿No estás preocupado por el?—Volvió a preguntar.  
—El estará bien. —dijo Yuzaku.  
Homura no insistió más, y creyó que quizás Yuzaku estaría probando la lealtad de sus compañeros Ignis.  
Por su parte Yuzaku si pensaba en Ai, y temió no tomar la decisión correcta. Esta vez no le confiaba su destino a un duelo, sino a su propia oscuridad.

 

~|°|~

Flame no podía dejar de mirarse en el espejo, bueno más bien miraba el cuerpo de su niño. Se colocaba y quitaba aquellos molestos lentes, y observaba. Takeru tenía una formación dura, sus músculos y firmeza eran producto de su entrenamiento con su abuelo. No podía dejar de verse, de mirar el tono de su piel, de pasar las manos por su cabello bien cuidado, incluso de admirar las facciones de su rostro.

Kusanagi le había dicho que muy probablemente para mañana Takeru estaría de vuelta, quería que estuviera allí pronto para poder quitarse aquella sensación. No era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo de su niño, pero desde que había adquirido el control del mismo se sentía más curioso por él.

Le comento a Ai sobre eso al otro dia en el cuarto de Takeru, y para su sorpresa él no resultó ajeno al tema.  
—¿Yuzaku tiene lunares?—pregunto Flame.  
—¡Cientos de ellos! —Exclamó Ai con felicidad— Robocopi dice que tiene más, pero no puedo verlos.  
Flame se sintió más ansioso, él no le había visto lunares a Takeru, por lo demás era también una excusa que podía usar para ver los del niño de Ai.  
—¿Puedo ver?—preguntó Flame. Ai sonrió, ya se esperaba aquello.

Ai se quitó la ropa, dejando a su niño en solo ropa interior, Flame observaba como su cabello se despeinaba por el movimiento, su cuerpo era diferente del de Takeru. Yuzaku era también bastante alto, pero era muy diferente de su niño, para empezar su piel era más blanca y no tenía mucho músculos firmes.

—¿Los ves Flame?—decía Ai señalándose algunos lugares. Efectivamente esos eran algunos lunares, que resaltaban en aquella piel tan clara.  
—Se ven inofensivos. —dijo Flame.  
—¿Quieres tocarlos?—pregunto Ai. Ahora fue el turno del ignis de fuego para sorprenderse, o tal vez era ese maldito cuerpo, porque volvió a sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón y un calor emergente de otra zona.  
—¿No sería invasivo?—preguntó por cortesía.  
—¡No digas esas cosas después de haber llegado tan lejos! —dijo Ai. Aun con el rostro de Yuzaku, esas expresiones siguen impresionándolo.

Después de un par de decirse otro tipo de excusas, Flame creyó que no era justo que solo Ai le mostrara a su niño, así que se puso en las mismas condiciones.  
Aun cuando se acercó a su compañero Ignis, su mano temblaba y tocaba dichos lunares con cautela. Pero se sentía agradable, su piel era tan suave y el calor que emanaba lo hacía sentir a gusto. Inhalaba con fuerza para captar todo aquello, que le sorprendió sentir la mano de Ai o más bien la de Yuzaku, acariciar su brazo, deteniéndose en un músculo trabajado.  
—O-oh —decía Ai con notoria impresión—, se siente muy duro, como si sujetaras una...almohada. —Después de todo, Ai no sabía bien cómo expresarse.  
Flame creía que los músculos de Takeru eran más firmes que una almohada, pero no quería que se notara que aún temblaba. Quería que el cuerpo dejará de tener ese tipo de reacciones involuntarias.  
—Tu niño es muy suave, sobretodo aquí. —dijo Flame tocando con su dedo el pecho de Ai.

Y por primera vez lo sintió dar un respingo, quizás él también tenía reacciones involuntarias, pensó Flame.  
—¡Ah!—exclamó Ai, su rostro ahora tenía un sonrojo— Yuzaku es algo sensible, es así porque jamás lo he visto hacer deporte.  
—Ya entiendo. —dijo Flame, se iba a apartar de aquel cuerpo que tan nervioso lo ponía.  
Pero Ai lo detuvo, sus manos apretando su piel temporal, su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza que antes.  
—Se sintió bien —dijo Ai—, como cuando déboras algunos datos.  
Si, él también pensaba que se sentía bien aquel contacto.  
—¡Oye no me mires así, levántate! —Exclamó Ai aparentemente recuperado— Necesito probar algo.

Colocándose frente al otro, y con la recién descubierta vergüenza los compañeros ignis, sellaron aquel descubrimiento con un beso. Fue Ai quien dio el primer paso, y con sus pocos conocimientos más de los que había visto en la televisión, cuando Yuzaku lo dejaba cuidando la casa, solo presiono sus labios con los de Flame.  
Solo fueron segundos, y la calidez de ese beso fugaz fue tan duradera como las cosquillas que sintieron en sus labios al culminar.

Los humanos eran tan afortunados de poder experimentar estas cosas que los ignis desconocían por experiencia, el cuerpo humano era un manojo de sensaciones tales como Ai sintiendo como su rostro ardía, y a Flame creyendo que su respiración jamás se regularizaría.

Eran los primeros Ignis en probar la experiencia del beso.  
Daba cosquillas.

~|°|~

Al día siguiente su aventura terminaría cuando Kusanagi les dijera que ya había encontrado la forma de sacar a Yuzaku y Takeru de Link Vrains. Cuando volvieron a sus respectivos discos de duelo, y sus niños explicaban de una forma muy aburrida lo que les había pasado, los Ignis se miraron cómplices, las sensaciones del cuerpo habían desaparecido junto con la transición.  
Pero tanto Ai como Flame entendieron que un vínculo más profundo los unía desde entonces.  
En el cuarto de Takeru Flame le explicó cómo había tratado sus días en el colegio, y como había mantenido su fachada con honores. Takeru creía que exageraba como siempre, y solo se reía de vez en cuando de su sobreactuación.  
Entonces la Ai recordó cómo se sentía aquel cuerpo, tan lleno de cosas impredecibles y otras sensaciones más agradables.  
—Takeru.  
—Dime Flame. —dijo Homura.  
—¿Cómo te sientes cuando estás cerca del niño Fujiki? —Pregunto y espero su respuesta con atención.  
Homura se sonrojo, y su labio comenzó a temblar. Flame lo entendía, lo había sentido y fue sorpresivo cuando Takeru se levantó en un arrebato para gritarle su respuesta.  
—¡Yo creo que es un gran... compañero y que las chicas son más...no importa! —grito con nervios. — ¿Porque haces esas preguntas tan de repente? —lo cuestiono, aunque solo quisiera safar del momento.  
—Tu cuerpo...bueno, no es nada. —dijo Flame. Tenía cosas en las cuales pensar.  
—¡Además no tienes de qué preocuparte Flame, Yuzaku...el solo tiene ojos para su meta!  
—dijo Takeru como si intentara creerlo— Y para ese líder de los caballeros de Hanoi. —susurro aquello último.  
Flame lo vio más claro entonces, Takeru quería llorar.

~|°|~

La rutina había vuelto, y como era parte de ella volver a la escuela también.  
—Buenos días Fujiki-san —dijo Naoki apareciendo desde el árbol más cercano. Yuzaku no le tomo importancia a su raro comportamiento, porque Naoki siempre era así.  
—Buenos días, Shima.—dijo Yuzaku. Estaba dispuesto a ignorar al chico.

—No te preocupes Fujiki-kun, en nombre de nuestra ferviente amistad, no tan ardiente como la que tengo con Playmaker guardaré tu secreto. —dijo Naoki dramatizando.  
Yuzaku a quien no le hizo mucha gracia aquello, acabó por pensar que Naoki descubrió algo de importancia.  
—¿De que estas hablando, Shima?—cuestionó Yuzaku con más seriedad.  
—Tranquilo Fujiki-kun, no se lo diré a nadie, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —decía contento Naoki—. Dale mis saludos a Homura-kun en el almuerzo.  
Y se fue dejando más dudas que aclaraciones, Ai no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto. Si Yuzaku lo descubría seguro no estaría muy contento, y eso significaba que no volvería a hablarle de nuevo. O peor quizás apretara el botón de silencio.  
—Averiguare que se trae entre manos después. —dijo Yuzaku más centrado esta vez.  
A lo lejos divisaron a Homura caminando en su dirección, pero antes de que llegara el Ignis de oscuridad debía hacerle una pregunta a su compañero.

—Oye...—dijo Ai asomándose por el disco de duelos, Yuzaku escuchó atento. Aunque seguía molesto.  
—¿Qué quieres ahora?—preguntó Yuzaku. Otra vez volvían a tener esos silencios incómodos.  
—Yuzaku-sama —decía el Ignis con algo de pavor— ¿Tu sabes cómo debe sentirse un beso?  
Yuzaku guardó silencio, pero su paso de cohibió un poco. Por ese leve deje de duda, Ignis supo que su niño no tenía ese tipo de conocimientos, pensó que podría discutirlo con él más adelante.  
El todavía guardaba en su almacenamiento de datos la información obtenida con Flame.

Beso, acción de presionar los labios contra una superficie, la sensación obtenida son cosquillas.  
Es adictivo y muy lindo.  
Datos recopilados de Ai, el Ignis de oscuridad.

 

 

~|°|~

Sé que no eres una mala persona y sé que tu corazón está algo roto ahora. Incluso si odias a los Ignis, yo creo que eres muy fuerte y valiente. Ahora aprendí que mi propia oscuridad no puede dañarme, y aunque vayamos por diferentes caminos sé que volveremos a coincidir algún día. Y sé que no debería decírtelo, pero el también te estima.  
Espero poder estar en tu futuro R.

Mensaje codificado, enviado por un remitente desconocido.

Ryoken Kogami lo eliminó tras terminar de leerlo, un mensaje en el código de Ignis. Eran contadas las personas que podían descifrarlo, pero sabía que Yuzaku no era una de ellas. Y descalificando a sus opciones una por una, llegó a la conclusión de que dicho mensaje fue enviado por uno de los Ignis, el de oscuridad concretamente.  
Se rio de ello, que esperaba esa Ai con libre albedrío al enviar ese mensaje, acaso esperaba ganarse su simpatía, ¿tocar su corazón?  
Todo eso era absurdo, su deber era muy claro, debía salvar a la humanidad. Ese fue el legado que su padre le había heredado.  
Entonces, ¿porque no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras? Sentía que había caído en su juego, no le contaría a nadie de ello. Ni siquiera a Specter.  
Incluso si sus palabras habían sido cálidas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, gracias por darle la oportunidad a este trabajo. Se suponía que esto seria una comedia, pero termino siendo alguna especie de romance floreciendo.  
> Muchas gracias nuevamente y besitos.


End file.
